Legendary
by Qiuyue
Summary: Various one-shots based on Greek Mythology. Yaoi, possible Yuri & Het. Second: Miguel & Kai like to kill people.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again readers. Sorry for the wait, but I've had a lot on my mind (including moving interstate, and back, a new job [or two...or six...lol] and a new relationship which is confusing the hell out of me...!) so I've been a bit slack. I've also been dealing with my first genuine FF rejection since I was... Young. Lol. I liked it, but apparently you guys didn't... Disappointing, but whatever. I write for me, you just enjoy it.

I also got my second flame ever. I'd like to tell anon three things. First, next time, I'll leave it as a review. It counts to my review count (lol). Second, if I want to make someone a jerk, I'll do it. If I want to make someone fat, I'll do it. If I want to kill someone off, guess what I'll do?! That's right! It. Don't tell me what I can't do, because that just encourages me. And finally, I do actually know a lot about festivals. I work for the festivals that come through my home town, and since summer just ended and we have a shitload during summer, I'd say I've done a fair few... Back off.

For the first time in a very, very long time, you are reading the first chapter of a series from me! Yay!

You may have noticed I like old stories, and twisting them to my own sick desires. These will be Greek, and will feature various Gods and Goddesses, and because I'm the author, gender-bending!

Note: Someone just reviewed (Thanks!) and told me of a couple of gender-bending mistakes, so for clarification, Kai is a boy. Any references to 'sister' are purely accidental. It happens. My bad. I think I got it, but if there are any left, just think 'brother'... Or tell me.

First up: Orion and Artemis.

**Cast:**

**Artemis-Kai**

**Orion-Bryan**

**Apollo-Miguel**

**Eos-Oliver**

**Zeus-Mr. Dickenson**

These will be almost totally permanent. In the event of future changes, I'll inform you to begin with.

Finally, I'd like to thank the person who reviewed over the weekend. I was struggling (what with no recognition for the last piece I wrote *sad Q*) to write this, and then I got your reviews. It made me very happy. So happy, that I didn't want to kill someone off, but it had to happen.

So to Destiny Kitty! Thank you so much!!! No, Er Lang has a rather... close... relationship with his dog! But that would have been pretty weird... I might do a couple of 'what if' ones now! And unfortunately, the lovers forgot their duty too much to be together again... But I might change that! And you can take any ideas you want! Just tell me so I can read it!

Sorry for the long A/N. It won't happen again... Unless I get flamed again, and that's just because it's funny.

(P.S. Did you know it's exactly 60 days since I last uploaded anything? Me either!!!)

(P.P.S. Whoops! Don't own! I only own my various mp3 players and CD's... And a very mean laptop... And several Smirnoff shirts. Lol. Don't sue me! All you'll get is McDonald's vouchers and Smirnoff!)

* * *

To understand where Kai stood at this point of time, a story of his childhood must be known. Imagine a young Kai, of only three years. Desiring to be the perfect child, and the apple of his father's eye, Kai requested one thing of his father: to be the eternal virgin.

As a three year old, this was cute, and quite endearing. As an adult, it was irritating at the least. It was fine for his oh-so-perfect brother, Miguel, who was quite well regarded in the 'man-whore' department, and for his father, who's extra-marital affairs were, quite literally, legendary, but for Kai, who was surrounded by his virginal attendants day in and day out, there was never to be any relief.

At least, not before Kai met a fellow hunter, Bryan. Naturally, Bryan had no knowledge of Kai's "eternal virgin" status, and Kai had no plans to tell him. Or anyone else. Hopefully, if Kai never mentioned it again, no-one else would remember.

And that was where Kai was left at this moment in time: chasing deer and various game with Bryan, who provided him with at least a little competition. Kai smirked. It was time to own a demi-god.

Kai pulled up his silver bow slowly, taking his time. It wasn't like he stood a chance with missing. He never missed. It was what made him the God of the Hunt. Bryan raced ahead of him, drawing his own bow with a speed unparalleled. He notched an arrow and fired quickly, Kai behind him still taking his time. The deer jumped, the arrow barely grazing its leg. Its eyes bulged, finally recognising the danger it was in. Kai notched an arrow as the deer made a break for the woods. Just as it reached the tree line, Kai drew back the string and fired. The deer fell smoothly, the only mark an arrow in its throat.

Kai smirked. Oh yeah, that was awesome. Bryan stared. It was almost disconcerting that the tiny figure could be so powerful, but that was one got when one messed with the Gods, he supposed. He chuckled. Kai may be the best shot on Olympus, but Bryan was the best among men. He swept the young God up in his arms, laughing as he did. Kai shrieked and began beating him, begging to be put down.

"It's not fitting, Bry! A God shouldn't be treated with such disrespect! Put me down!"

Bryan just laughed again, and swung Kai around.

"You mean, young Kai, you don't like this?" He spun around, Kai's lower body flailing before pulling up and wrapping around Bryan's waist. "You don't like me carrying you, holding you?"

Kai blushed. No-one treated him like this. He laughed as Bryan spun him around again.

"Maybe I do like it, but if anyone saw, they'd misinterpret it."

Bryan frowned. Kai always said things like that, as though he were ashamed to be seen with him. "And how would they interpret us? Think us lovers? Think us committing horrible acts? What would they think, Kai?"

Kai looked down. Bryan was angry. He should never have said anything; he just didn't want Bryan to get hurt.

Bryan sighed. This wasn't right, he hadn't meant for Kai to get upset. He wiped a tear that had begun to trail down Kai's cheek. He smiled softly. No matter how much Kai's skin resembled marble, it was still as soft as that of a babe.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me, Kai. I erred, but it was out of love."

Kai sniffed. Bryan wouldn't love him. It was just a way for him to get out of trouble. And it may have worked, but it didn't mean Kai would forgive him so easily next time.

Bryan leaned forward, brushing his lips across Kai's. He'd never get over the feeling of Kai's skin.

"I'll see you tomorrow. We'll hunt the biggest stag in the land."

Kai smiled, blushing slightly. He nodded, and they parted, looking forward to the dawn.

* * *

Miguel stood beyond the trees, frowning. His brother was supposed to be the eternal virgin, and here he was, flirting with a mortal! Something had to be done, and done immediately. Miguel left. For this task, he would need help.

Oliver wasn't like the rest of the Gods. He was much older, much more powerful and much more vengeful. He was well-known amongst other Gods for kidnapping his lovers, and cursing them when they dared leave his embrace. None of this bothered Miguel. What bothered him was the hunter he saw enter Oliver's temple. What bothered him more, was when he saw Oliver greet the hunter with much more familiarity than was necessary. But still, what bothered him most was the noises that purveyed the air after Oliver and the hunter left his sight. He now knew what the hunter intended for his brother, and it could not be allowed. By Zeus's mercy, it would not occur.

Miguel had to think hard about how to solve this dilemma. It wasn't like he could tell Kai to never see Bryan again, that would just make him desire the hunter more. No. This plan had to be genius. He had to destroy Bryan, ensure that he could never get to Kai again. So that not even Zeus himself could allow them to be together. Almost like a switch, an idea came into his mind. He would protect his brother, even if he didn't know it.

* * *

At dawn, Kai stood on the beach, waiting for Bryan. His features were flushed with excitement. Today he would tell Bryan that he loved him, and later... Kai smiled. Hopefully, he would manage to get rid of his 'eternal virgin' title. A yell alerted him to another's presence. Turning, he saw the blond hair of his brother bobbing as Miguel ran towards him.

"Good morning Kai. You're up and out early." Miguel smiled. This was too perfect.

Kai blushed. "I'm not allowed out early, brother? I was not aware that you were the only one allowed out with the sun."

Miguel laughed. "I didn't mean it that way! I merely meant it as an observation. You rarely go hunting before midday, and, when you do, you're never alone." Miguel pretended to look around, knowing he would see no-one. "Where are your companions, brother? Have they become lost?"

Kai blushed again. Miguel didn't know... Did he? "They are not coming with me today. I desire peace and quiet, rather than their constant chatter. They scare the deer away."

Miguel nodded, and gasped in mock surprise. "Kai! Don't you see it?"

Kai spun around, looking for whatever his brother was gazing at. "What? What?! I see nothing besides the usual sea!"

Miguel grabbed Kai's head, and pointed it in the direction of a dark spot on the water. "See, Kai? I'm sure it is a sea monster! I bet you can't hit it!"

"I can kill anything on land!" Kai growled.

"Yes brother, but this isn't on land! It's in the sea, and, therefore, not your domain!"

Kai nocked an arrow onto his bow. "I will prove to you, brother, that _nothing _is beyond my range." With that, Kai pulled back the arrow and released in a smooth motion.

The arrow hit the target true, making the creature flail briefly, before falling still. Miguel shouted for joy as Kai smirked and replaced his bow.

"I told you, brother, I can kill anything."

Miguel laughed, giddy with glee. "Yes brother! Yes you can! The hunter could never escape your true aim!"

Kai froze. The hunter? Could Miguel have meant Bryan? No, that was absurd. Miguel knew nothing of Bryan. And besides, Bryan was not due to meet him until an hour after dawn. Kai glanced at the sky, noting the position of the sun. He turned to look at the sun God beside him.

"Miguel," he whispered "What did you do?"

Miguel smiled. "I did nothing, brother. You did. You took away our problem. The eternal virgin shall remain so, and the hunter shall stay away from my darling brother."

Kai fell to his knees. Bryan was dead, killed by Kai's own arrow. Kai screeched, and threw himself at his brother, hoping to choke the life out of him. Miguel's eyes widened and he flung himself out of the way, calling his chariot forth to flee from his sister. It seemed she did not understand quite yet, but she would, he was sure.

* * *

Kai sat on the beach, Bryan's body lying across his legs, tears running down his face. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to love Bryan, and Bryan would love him, and together they would hunt and be happy. They would be the most formidable duo on Earth. Heavy footsteps alerted him to his father's presence. Kai bowed his head in respect. Dickenson sat on the soft sand beside his son, staring out at the sea.

"Mortals die, Kai. You know that."

Kai nodded, not trusting himself to speak just yet.

"You can't hate your brother for this. He was trying to protect you."

Kai opened his mouth to argue, but Dickenson held up his hand.

"Just wait, Kai, I'm not done. I understand that you don't wish for your brother to protect you, but that is a part of who he is. Just like a part of who you are is the eternal virgin."

Kai blushed. He hated having an all-seeing father.

"Regardless, your _friend_ is dead."

To Kai, it seemed painfully obvious that Dickenson didn't know what to call Bryan. He was not yet a lover, but so much more than a friend. Kai frowned. He was sure there was a better word than 'friend'.

"What would you have me do, so that all remember his life?"

Kai looked up. Dickenson would not look at him. Instead, he stared out to sea, a thoughtful look transfixed upon his face. How often had Dickenson asked that of his children?

As if reading his mind, Dickenson chuckled. "I have never asked one of my children that, Kai. I do not desire to preserve the memory of mortals, but you cared for this one, apparently deeply, and something tells me that if I did not at least offer, I would have some very angry animals, along with some very angry women, at Mount Olympus, and I do not wish to incite their wrath."

Kai thought about what Zeus had said. There were only so many things he would want to remember Bryan by, and most Kai would not desire him for anyway. If he remembered Bryan during the hunt, he must be an animal, and Kai must kill him. If he remembered Bryan during his duties as God of Fertility, then he must be a woman, or a babe, and therefore he must die again. It hit him. He knew how he could remember Bryan, without causing harm to him.

"Father, if I may ask, I would like a way to remember my hunter."

Dickenson nodded. He had expected as much.

"I would like him to be in the stars."

He nodded again. Kai was too smart to put his lover anywhere else. After all, what, but the stars, lives forever?

Dickenson stood. "It will be done. Bryan will have his place in the stars forever, and you will forgive your brother, and remain the eternal virgin."

Kai nodded. He still wasn't happy, but at least Bryan would be safe, and hopefully happy amongst the stars.

Kai stood, brushing sand off of his body. Glancing up at the sky, he saw the stars beginning to take shape. Smiling softly, Kai turned towards his father. Slowly, they began to walk towards their mountain, choosing to take their time.

Above them, Bryan stared down, determined to protect the planet he loved so dearly, and the little God who would never know how much he loved him.

* * *

Review, my lovelies. If I get enough to make me all warm and fuzzy inside, I'll update as a birthday present to moi!

xoxox

Qiuyue.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome back, readers. Tonight, I bring for you the story of Niobe and her brood. I choose to use Ovid's version because... Well, I like Ovid. That's my only reason. It's doubly awesome, because it's actually a birthday present... In reverse. What I'm trying to say is it's my birthday, so review. Lmao.**_

_**This was also interrupted by my (incredibly rare) social life, work and an earthquake, so I'm kind of surprised it's even done...**_

_**Gripe: The day I started writing this, I saw Clash of the Titans. I loved seeing an Aussie in a blockbuster, hated that he has a very strong accent. Sam didn't really fit. Lol. Saw an ad for another blockbuster with another Aussie though. Keep an eye out for a mate of mine in Eclipse. He'll be the awesome one. Lmao  
**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Artemis-Kai**_

_**Apollo-Miguel**_

_**Queen-Niobe**_

_**King-Amphion**_

_**Mariam- Leto**_

_**Ming-Ming- Hera**_

_**7 sons: None will be mentioned by name, so don't worry.**_

_**7 daughters: Salima and Julia are the only ones mentioned, so forget the others:)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a Hello Kitty jumper and pillow and a litre of Midori. I love my friends.  
**_

* * *

Queen Niobe was a proud woman. Her father, Tantalos, was a proud and powerful man, as was her husband, King Amphion. With him, she ruled with a heavy fist over Thebes. Her country people were just as proud as she, protected behind their 7-gated wall, producing the finest silks in all of Greece.

But what Queen Niobe was most proud of were her children. Her seven sons, all skilled hunters and warriors of Thebes, and her seven daughters, the most skilled weavers in Greece. She bore her 14 children for her husband, for nothing had made him happier than to have children to teach and shower with affection.

Naturally, this pride of Queen Niobe's made her boastful. To anyone who would listen, she would describe, in detail, the success and accomplishments of her sons. To those that would stop long enough, she would tug them towards her daughter's silks, showing off the skill and beauty that was poured into the fabric.

Queen Niobe was a proud woman. A proud, foolish woman.

* * *

Mariam was a woman of a certain standard. She was not a Goddess, but had children with a God, who were Gods themselves. Nothing had made her prouder than seeing her twins go to battle. Than seeing her eldest keep his divinity. Than seeing her youngest bring dawn to the world every day.

Her eldest, Kai, was the God of the Hunt, and the Eternal Virgin. He was amongst the most beautiful on Olympus, his beauty only made more apparent by the knowledge that no God, or mortal, would ever have his hand.

Her youngest, Miguel, was the God of the Sun. Although not quite as talented in the hunt as his sister, he was still skilled, easily besting any mortal.

Mariam had nothing to be ashamed of in her two children. How many other mortal women had faced the Ming-Ming in order to have their children?

Being the kind of woman she was, Mariam was quite unrepentant. Women would pray to her, for the health of their children, and for protection from the Gods, and Mariam would aid them. Gods forbid those that spoke ill of her, however. Her children were merciless, and would protect their mother's good name until the end of Earth itself.

* * *

Queen liked her parties. She enjoyed boasting about her better life, and flaunting her riches to all her friends and family. It was on one such occasion that she foolishly erred.

"I don't see what's so great about her, to be honest." Queen slurred drunkenly to her friends "She has two children, and suddenly, she's so fantastic? Where are the prayers that I deserve, for I have born seven sons and seven daughters! She has her twins, but what are they? Zeus' bastard children, nothing but half-breed whelps, whereas my lot are all beautiful and talented. They have been bred to sheer perfection, and raised to be the best in all they undertake. And hers? The fag, who chooses to hunt like a man, yet takes none to his bed? What kind of man is he?! And the boy? He is less than nothing. God of the Sun, fah. The sun would rise without Miguel, as it did before he came."

Her congregation glanced around, warily. Kai and Miguel had ears everywhere, and would chance no ill-will towards their beloved mother. And Mariam! She would have her sons destroy the entire city if she saw fit. No, it was best for them to hold their tongues. Better Queen mad than Mariam. Much less would occur with Queen angry.

"What? You disagree?"

The women backed away, fearfully. Queen Niobe wasn't who they feared most, but she was certainly high up on the list.

Queen turned to her husband in a huff. "They always take her side. I'm better than Mariam, I've had more children, and my children aren't bastard half-breeds." King nodded absently. His wife always seemed to gripe about something. It was better to agree, than to risk her rage.

* * *

Mariam shook with rage. The words Queen spoke still echoed in her head. Miguel approached her first, stepping down onto the sand from his chariot.

"Mother? What distresses you so?"

Mariam took a deep breath. "We will wait for your brother. I desire something of the two of you."

The two stood silently, waiting for the elder son. Within minutes, Kai walked onto the beach.

Mariam sat the two Gods down in front of her. Taking another breath, she pondered as to how to explain to her children what she wanted.

"There is a country," She began "In which the Queen believes herself to be better than I, for she has born more children."

Kai bristled as Miguel leapt to his feet. "Why does this woman still live? We should kill her, and her brood, to punish her for her blasphemy!"

Mariam smiled and clapped her hands together. "Yes Miguel! That is what I ask of you! You will kill the sons, and Kai will kill the daughters! King and Queen will die last, and see their dead children lain before them!"

Kai stood. "Anything mother." Taking his time, he walked back up the beach, and out of sight.

Miguel hugged his mother, and stepped onto the chariot. "Before dawn, Niobe's brood will be slain."

* * *

The house was silent, its occupants having long since retired for bed, the servants, to their quarters. A breeze blew through the open entryways, bringing with it a chill only a God could incur. Kai walked swiftly across the stone floors, his brother following close behind. Both had bows drawn and arrows nocked. As they entered a long, stone hall, they split, Kai taking the left, Miguel the right. Silently, they shot arrows into the first two rooms, killing the sleeping inhabitants painlessly. Swiftly, the deadly duo moved onwards, until there were but two rooms remaining. Miguel shot his bolt, and turned to leave, before noticing his brother halt.

"What troubles you, brother?"

Kai started. He had not expected his brother to be silent, even to his ears. Kai turned back to the sleeping girl. She was no older than 15, still a child. Her dark hair curled around her face as she slept, rosy lips catching strands before they were blown away by her breath. He hadn't even looked at the other girls, but something about this one made him stop.

"I can't kill this girl. She will live. The punishment for King and Queen will be death, after they discover their thirteen children dead, and fourteenth missing."

Miguel stared at his stoic brother. He was not known for being compassionate. Miguel thought about this sudden change of personality. If Kai wanted this girl to live, then there must be something special about her.

Miguel nodded. "Fine, but grab her quick. I'll wake King and Queen."

Kai smiled softly. "Thank you, brother." In moments he had returned to Miguel's side, the girl thrown over his shoulder. The screams of Queen echoed down the stone hallway as she found her first child. With a glance between them, Kai and Miguel left, taking the child with them.

* * *

Queen threw herself over her oldest daughter. "Julia, my Julia. My darling girls, my handsome boys. Gone, all gone. Taken to Hades. Never to walk this Earth again." King walked into his daughter's room. He had done the count, and had checked each child had died.

"Thirteen, my love."

Queen raised her head. "Thirteen? Who lives?"

King shook his head. "I know not whether she lives, but Salima has no corpse. She appears to have been spirited away."

Queen shrieked. "This is her! This is Mariam! The bitch has ruined me and my family! I'll kill her! I'll destroy her like she destroyed my children!"

King stepped back. Queen was insane. There was no way she could hope to go up against Mariam, especially if her sons were involved. He left the room. He had to prepare to bury his sons. Tears ran openly down his face at the thought. He raised his hand to wipe them. As he lowered his hand, he saw another male in the room with him. Blonde hair floating about the man's face only confirmed King's suspicion. He was to die at the hand of Miguel. He lowered his head as the arrow was released. His last thought was for his sons.

Queen continued to rage and scream, cursing Mariam, Kai, Apollo and all they came in contact with. She was so busy screaming that she failed to noticed the appearance of a blue-haired God. Kai raised his bow and fired, hoping to stop the wailing quickly. Queen gurgled one last time, and collapsed.

Miguel stepped out of the palace. "No-one is to enter the palace. Any who do will die. That is the will of Mariam, mother of Miguel and Kai."

He left swiftly, content that none would ever compare their own children to that of his mother.

Kai took Salima to the mountains with him, where she became one of his maidens, sworn to chastity.

* * *

**_Uhhh... The ending sucks pretty hard... How do you have an epic massacre, and end it afterwards? Lol. Doesn't work well!_**

**_Anyway, it's 10:53pm (still the 27th. Lol) and I can't be assed writing more. If you have any thoughts on improving the ending, send them to me, and I'll see about fixing it later;)_**

**_Also, there are things in this story (and possibly the previous one) that will come up again, so any questions you have, may actually be answered very, very soon._**

**_But(!) SetoKai: Yes, Kai is a boy. But he represents Artemis (and Miguel Apollo) so I make a lot of mistakes! If I do make any, and I miss them, then just drop me a note and I'll fix it. I think I got them all this time, but I thought I did last time too!!!_**

**_'Til next time!_**

**_Q_**


End file.
